The best laid plans of geniuses and philanthropists
by Mitsukuni-san
Summary: Set after the battle of New York; Bruce likes Tony, Tony is being... Tony. Will Bruce get what he wants and how will he go about getting it? A short Tony/Bruce fic


_Okay so my friend and I had this idea for a nice little Tony/Bruce fic and I finally got around to writing it so R&R and enjoy =)_

* * *

It had been one month after the battle of New York, as it was now known. The overall hype of the event had seemingly died down remarkably rapidly considering everything that had happened although now the Avengers had reached an extraordinary level of fame. There was already merchandise, t-shirts, toys, posters and people were now starting to gather daily at the bottom of Stark tower (more so than there used to be) just to catch a glimpse of one of the famed Avengers. It was all admittedly starting to get on Bruce's nerves, it was as if no one has any respect for privacy anymore; thankfully he wasn't one of the more popular Avengers so it wasn't as bad for him. Conversely according to Tony Stark it was all great; perhaps this was only because even more people now wanted to sleep with him. This may have also been one of the many reasons Pepper ended up leaving him, the main reason though was said to be he didn't seem to love her enough and wasn't the best person for her. Tony did love her, he just perhaps loved her more as a friend and constant he needed in his life and not as a lover which is why Tony ended up being a desirable bachelor yet again. She was a smart woman for getting away from 'all of that' especially since Tony was now becoming, or at least putting all of his effort into becoming the definition of a whore.

Nearly every morning a different woman was leaving Tony's room at the top of Stark tower, the obligatory next morning 'walk of shame' with their shoes in their hand and their underwear probably in their bag (or still on Tony's floor). Now here lay the problem because Bruce Liked Tony. Not just liked, but really truly liked Tony, he wanted him greatly and every time he saw a different woman walk past him leaving the tower it was like a punch in the face; simply reinforcing the fact he couldn't have what he wanted.

* * *

Tony Stark had never been bothered about sexuality per say, he just never really thought it was a particularly important thing. His only real thoughts on the matter were if you liked someone and they liked you and you were both consenting then why does it matter, what's the big deal? Of course 99% of people did think he was 'incredibly' straight and was primarily and very interested in women only. Admittedly he could see why they thought that, it was also why Tony wasn't really shocked to see a rather obvious look of surprise on Bruce's face when his latest conquest was on his way out of the tower. The young man (David, Dave or Dean or something) simply nodded politely at Bruce as he made his way to the elevator leaving the two of them alone at the bar. Bruce slowly turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow,

"A friend of yours?"

"Well, I can't say I really knew him too well until last night." Bruce paused for a moment considering his reply with curiosity evident on his face.

"That… was unexpected."

"How exactly?" Bruce was admittedly starting to feel slightly awkward with the direction of this conversation but he continued any way, reservation somewhat present in his voice.

"I thought you were, you know, straight." Tony grinned at him before he replied,

"It seems that a lot of people do think that but have I ever explicitly stated that I was straight?"

"Not like I can argue with you there." Bruce could not seem to stop the small part of him that had started to tell him he might actually have some form of tiny chance; it was safe to say he was in a considerably good mood for the rest of the day.

That evening Bruce has started to formulate a very simple and easy plan, he said plan when in fact it was more of an idea and that idea was to basically start 'flirting' with Tony. He couldn't even recall if Tony actually knew he was gay, he was pretty much positive he had mentioned it but he was also pretty sure Tony may have been drunk when he did. Regardless he would still carry out his 'idea' which basically and primarily involved being closer to Tony than was strictly necessary, making sure he was caught staring and perhaps a few small touches; no harm in throwing in a couple of sneaky complements too. Of course there was a point to it and hopefully some sort of outcome but it was also going to be a little bit of fun for Bruce, after that it was merely waiting to see how long it would be before Tony figured out what he was doing.

It took Tony less than a day to notice what Bruce had started doing, he had first took note of it when Bruce went to grab something in the lab that was on the other side of the workbench and he had completely leaned against Tony; he also had to admit he felt the tiniest bit let down when Bruce finally moved away. Admittedly though at first when he had noticed what Bruce was doing he tried to dismiss it as just his imagination or that Bruce was simply doing it all unintentionally and he didn't realise himself. It was only after Tony was lying in bed, by himself for a change, and thinking that he realised Bruce had started acting the way he was after he had saw the guy leaving the tower and they had had the short conversation. Tony wasn't stupid and figured that Bruce had obviously thought he was straight but still liked him and he was doing this because he believed there was now a small chance. Well, the only logical thing for Tony to do now in this situation was join in with Bruce's little game.

Naturally Tony didn't do things by half so the next time they were in the lab and Bruce started his flirting Tony returned it tenfold. Every time he would brush past Bruce he would let his hand trace the small of his back, whenever he was reaching for something he would push up against Bruce a little more than he had to. When Bruce finally cracked a particularly tough equation and Tony told him he was brilliant he put his hand on his neck and let it linger there a few seconds too long.

Of course Bruce saw that Tony was reciprocating straight away considering it was what he was obviously waiting for, he just wasn't expecting it. He knew what he was doing was worth a try, he just never thought anything would actually come of it never mind Tony taking part in this apparent little 'game' they had going. Now he knew that Tony shared his sentiment in some way he had to 'up the stakes'; he knew it was a long shot and he wasn't exactly used to teasing or showing off but he had another idea.

Bruce knew that today he and Tony would be working on one of his iron man suits so a bit of manual labour would more than likely be in order. Bearing this in mind Bruce's plan of action involved an incredibly form fitting pair of jeans, a fitted shirt and a very tight very thin undershirt. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he slowly walked into the lab and saw Tony obviously watching him, he also couldn't stop himself from swaying his hips slightly as he made his way over to the workbench.  
They had now been working for some time, albeit Tony was working slightly distractedly and they were both beginning to get somewhat hot and tired. Bruce thought now would be the perfect time to put the last part of his plan into practise; he stood up, wiping his hands on a cloth, letting out a huff of breath indicating he was quite warm. After he had finished wiping his hands he tossed the cloth onto the bench then moved his hands up to his chest and proceed to start unbuttoning his shirt, he desperately tried not to laugh at the expression on Tony's face and the hitched breath as he stripped the material from his shoulders. Tony was blatantly staring as Bruce threw the shirt over the back of his chair; the undershirt left nearly nothing to the imagination, being so thin and fitted it outlined every part of his firm torso and Tony's mind went into overdrive. It took him a few moments before Tony could form any words, even then he still managed to stumble over the first couple.

"I think, erm, after all of that hard work we definitely deserve a drink." Tony stood up quickly and headed for the bar, Bruce grinned as he was positive he heard Tony muttering under his breath that he needed many many drinks.

The both made their way to the bar, Tony getting there before Bruce and already rapidly downing a drink of scotch before pouring one for Bruce and another for himself then walking over to the sofa. They had been sitting drinking and chatting aimlessly about anything and everything for nearly an hour now, it was as if they were trying to avoid the glaringly obvious subject they perhaps should discuss. Although it was becoming increasingly harder for Tony to ignore since Bruce had conveniently forgot to put his shirt back on as if he was waiting for Tony to do something and if he kept this up he may very well have to. He stood up to get them a couple of more drinks and as he rose from the sofa he halted, Tony saw Bruce stretch out on the sofa sliding down so he could throw his arms over the back and half lie half sit, but it wasn't this that grabbed his attention. His already distracting undershirt had rode up, revealing a small expanse of skin between his waist and the band of his jeans as if it were begging to be touched. Tony merely stood and stared before he let out and exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair,

"Oh you know what, damn it!" Tony swiftly moved over to Bruce placed his knees on either side of his hips and rested on his thighs basically straddling him; he let one hand trace along the exposed skin of his hip and place the other on the back of his neck before bringing their lips together. The kiss deepened as Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony's waist pulling him closer; it felt like it had been forever before they broke apart and Bruce spoke, a grin on his lips.

"Took you long enough."

"Well you know you could have something about it."

"In a way I did start it and yeah let's be honest, this was much more fun." Bruce's grin widened as Tony rolled his eyes,

"For you maybe." Tony tried to look put out about the whole thing but merely ended up laughing at himself, the sound was contagious and both men ended up sitting on the couch their bodies shaking with laughter. It took quite a few moments before they could stop themselves from laughing and were able to speak properly as every time they managed to stop all they had to do was look at each other again and they were set off all over again. Tony was the first to speak when he finally could,

"It looks like we won't be needing that guest room any more huh?" Bruce shook his head with a small smile at the smirk on Tony's face before bringing their lips together again. Yes, they certainly wouldn't be needing two rooms anymore.


End file.
